An jenem Sommerabend
by xLykosx
Summary: KenOmi Ihre Gedanken


Autor: Naomi

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: An jenem Sommerabend

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: YAOI!, **KenxOmi **

Disclaimer: Sooooo, das hier ist nun mein viertes Werk. Ich kriege einfach nicht genug von KenxOmi und FarfxNagi Stories. Ist doch auch verständlich. Kann es denn noch schönere Couples geben als diese zwei? Ich glaube nicht.

Wer auch ein Mega-Fan dieser Couples ist, kann gerne Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen. Würde mich sehr freuen.

Und wieder einmal muss ich klarstellen, dass die Charas aus Weiß Kreuz - leider - nicht mir gehören, sondern Eigentum von Koyasu&Co. und Project Weiß sind. Oh, wenn sie doch nur mir gehören würden, dann.... he he he evilgrin :-)

... auf jeden Fall wären dann alle **_stockschwul_** gggg

Ken: „Wieso? _Sind_ wir hinter der Kamera doch auch!" Omi an sich zieht und verliebt anlächelt

Omi: „Stimmt..." blushes

Naomi: Ja schon, ...aber das muss ja nicht _jeder_ hier wissen... °

Ken: „Mir doch egal..." Omi küsst

Omi: sich Ken hingibt

Naomi: O.o° ........ sweatdrop sprachlos ist

Kens POV:

Es mag verrückt klingen, dass junge Menschen wie wir Killer sind.

Verrückt mag auch die Tatsache sein, dass wir zur Tarnung in einem Blumenladen arbeiten. Wo doch Blumen Unschuld und Reinheit versinnbildlichen.

Was würden wohl alle sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was wir nachts tun?

Würden sie uns hassen? Entsetzt sein?

Oder würden sie es akzeptieren, da wir nur Menschen töten, die Verbrecher sind und dem Fangarm des Rechts entkamen?

Wer gibt uns das Recht, über das Leben dieser Gesetzlosen zu entscheiden? Ist es _überhaupt_ richtig, was wir tun?

Das kann uns wohl niemand mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Aber sicher ist eines: wir sind nicht mehr und nicht weniger gesetzlos wie die Menschen, die wir Nacht für Nacht töten.

Wenn wir es auch nicht freiwillig tun.

Keiner von uns hätte sich wohl früher je träumen lassen, Killer zu werden.

Wir hatten alle keine andere Wahl als einzusteigen. Sonst würden einige von uns nicht mehr leben.

Aufhören? Diese Hoffnung ist schon lange in jedem Einzelnen von uns erstickt. Man kann nicht _einfach so_ aufhören zu morden. Unser dunkles Geschick liegt auf uns wie ein schwarzer Mantel. Und diesen Mantel werden wir unser Leben lang tragen müssen.

Weglaufen? Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht könnten wir so weiteren Aufträgen entgehen. Aber es würde nichts an unserer schlimmen „Karriere" als Mörder ändern. Früher oder später holt die Vergangenheit _jeden_ ein.

Durchdrehen? Ja, ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, wie lange ich wohl noch töten kann, ohne durchzudrehen.

Aber dann denke ich immer an dich und dann weiß ich: es geht weiter. Irgendwie. Weil _du_ es auch schaffst.

Du, der Jüngste unserer Gruppe.

Du warst als erster bei „Weiß". Wie lange schon, das weiß ich nicht. Ich traue mich auch nicht, dich zu fragen, denn ich würde dir mit der Frage weh tun. Weil du schon viel zu lange dort bist.

Du wirkst am zerbrechlichsten von uns allen vieren, weil du der Sensibelste bist.

Und doch bist du der Stärkste. Trotz deiner schlimmen Vergangenheit.

Du bist stark, obwohl dich dein Vater verstoßen hat.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass ihm sein Geld wichtiger war als sein eigener Sohn, kämpfst du Nacht für Nacht.

Sogar als du erfahren hast, dass du gegen deine eigenen Verwandten kämpfst, bist du bei „Weiß" geblieben.

Du hast gesagt, dass die Freundschaft, die uns zwei verbindet, dich weiterleben lässt.

Das hat mich damals sehr beeindruckt. Und ja, ich habe genauso empfunden.

Wenn man Menschen tötet, braucht man einen Ausgleich.

Es klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber unsere Freundschaft hat diesen Ausgleich in unserem Inneren geschaffen.

Wir waren dazu in der Lage, wenigstens tagsüber ein größtenteils normales Leben zu führen. Obwohl das natürlich nicht zu hundert Prozent möglich ist, wenn man tut, was wir tun.

Dein Lachen und deine Unbeschwertheit haben mich immer wieder fasziniert.

Deine unschuldige und liebenswerte Art war es, die Leben in unseren tödlichen Alltag gebracht hat.

Trotz deiner Schicksalsschläge warst du in der Lage, uns andere aufzumuntern, wenn wir bedrückt waren.

Und doch... ich habe es dir immer angesehen, wenn dich deine Vergangenheit wieder eingeholt hatte.

Du hast oft bitterlich geweint, als du gedacht hast, wir würden es nicht sehen.

Mit jeder Träne, die du vergossen hast, hast du auch ein Stück in mir zerstört.

Ich konnte es noch nie ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen.

Auch ich hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit, die darin bestand, von dem besten Freund verraten und verkauft zu werden, selbst wenn als Preis mein Tod feststand.

Aber dies war wenig im Vergleich zu deinem Geschick.

Und deine Vergangenheit hat dich immer und immer wieder zusammen mit der Angst, bei einem Auftrag zu sterben, eingeholt.

Ja, wir beide wissen, dass wir jederzeit sterben könnten. Bei jedem Auftrag.

Es macht mir Angst, daran zu denken, einmal ohne dich leben zu müssen, wenn du sterben würdest.

Ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Niemals.

Du hast damals gesagt, dass du mich brauchst. Damit hast du meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben.

Ich habe mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschworen, dich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen, egal, was kommt.

Und daran hat sich bis heute auch nichts geändert.

Obwohl es jetzt etwas andere Umstände sind, unter denen ich dich beschütze.

Schönere Umstände.

Denn uns verbindet nun mehr als Freundschaft.

Was uns verbindet, ist aus dem tiefen schwarzen Meer der Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit, das uns umstrickt, aufgestiegen.

Und wir haben es beide erkannt. Wenn auch nicht sofort.

Sie hat sich schleichend aber stetig in unseren Herzen verfestigt.

Jeden Tag, den wir miteinander verbracht haben, wurde sie tiefer, ohne dass wir es am Anfang auch nur geahnt hätten.

Jeder Tag an deiner Seite wurde ich glücklicher, weil du da warst. Weil ich ohne dich nicht sein kann.

Dann, irgendwann, hat sie uns die Augen geöffnet.

Es war an einem Sommerabend im Park als ich ich dir meine Liebe gestanden habe.

Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht als du gesagt hast, dass du mich auch liebst.

Deine großen blauen Augen haben dabei gestrahlt, so schön, dass jeder kostbare Edelstein neben ihnen verblassen würde.

Seitdem zeige ich dir täglich, dass ich dich über alle Maßen liebe. Aber ich glaube, du weißt es auch so.

Jeder Tag könnte unser Letzter sein, das wissen wir beide.

Deshalb genießen wir die Zeit, die uns beiden noch verbleibt.

Du weißt, dass du das beste bist, das mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist.

Vielleicht hört es sich verrückt an, aber auch ich als ein Killer kann der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein.

Und ich bin es. Jeden Tag. Immer.

Weil ich _dich_ habe.

Und weil ich nie aufhören werde, dich zu lieben, ...Omi.

Omis POV:

Es ist ein Blumenladen, der unsere Schandtaten tagsüber verheimlicht.

Bunte Farben schillern im ganzen Laden. Überall duftet es nach Blumen.

Aber wer erkennt den Geruch des Todes, der sich in den süßen Duft der Blüten mischt?

Menschen sterben durch unsere Hand. Jede Nacht.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich dieses zweigesichtige Spiel schon spiele.

Welches dieser zwei Gesichter, die ich habe, bin ich wirklich?

Das Gute?

Oder aber das Böse, welches nachts von meinem Verstand Besitz ergreift und nicht mehr loslassen will?

Tagsüber kann ich lachen, meine wahren Gefühle hinter einer Fassade verstecken, doch was ist nachts?

Es ist ein Spiel ohne Ende, ohne Ausstieg, in dem wir alle gefangen sind.

Wie lange werden wir noch mitspielen müssen in den Intrigen und Lügen, die uns umgarnen?

Ich vermag die Antwort nicht zu finden.

Auch die Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit werde ich wohl nie ganz erfahren.

Ich habe Angst, nachts einzuschlafen und dann von den schrecklichen Einzelheiten meiner Entführung zu träumen.

_Warum?_ Diese Frage quält mich jeden Tag und jede Nacht. Welche Lösegeldsumme der Welt ist es wert, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu verraten?

Wie kalt muss ein Mensch sein, um sein Kind dem Tod zu überlassen?

Ich habe schon oft deswegen geweint, doch die Antwort werde ich nie erfahren.

Rachegefühle? Ja, ich habe sie, und ich kämpfe mit vollem Bewusstsein gegen meine eigene Familie, doch stärker noch als der Hass ist meine Trauer und der Schmerz, von meiner Familie verstoßen worden zu sein.

Verzweiflung? Sie überkommt mich immer wieder, hat aber nicht die Macht, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen.

Genauso wie die Angst.

Sie ist da, aber ich fürchte mich nicht mehr.

Weil _du_ an meiner Seite bist.

Weil ich weiß, dass du mich beschützt und für mich da bist.

Du warst von Anfang an für mich da, hast mit mir gelitten.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort wurden wir Freunde. Es war wie selbstverständlich.

Du hast mich immer getröstet, obwohl du selbst keine leichte Vergangenheit hattest.

Dein bester Freund hat dich verraten und im Stich gelassen. Und trotzdem warst du bereit, eine weitere Freundschaft einzugehen. Mit mir.

Es hat dich viel Überwindung gekostet, wieder jemandem zu vertrauen.

Aber du hast es geschafft. Und unsere Freundschaft war es mir wert, weiterzuleben und dafür zu kämpfen.

Ich glaube, es hat dir gutgetan als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich für unsere Freundschaft leben möchte.

Ja, unsere Freundschaft hat uns neuen Lebensmut eingehaucht.

Sie gab uns das, was wir beide vorher vermisst hatten: Geborgenheit und Wärme. Das Gefühl, jemanden zu haben, der für einen da ist.

Und trotzdem müssen wir immer mit der Angst leben, plötzlich alleine, ohne den anderen zu sein.

Diese Angst quält mich oft. Obwohl ich versuche, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen

Doch du hast es immer durchschaut, wenn ich gelächelt habe, obwohl ich mich innerlich mies fühlte.

Und deine Augen haben mir verraten, dass du mit mir leidest.

Du hast _immer_ mit mir gelitten. Jedes Mal.

Du hast gewusst, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Es war fast unnötig von mir, es dir zu sagen.

Und als du mir dein Versprechen gegeben hast, mich für immer mit deinem Leben zu beschützen, habe ich mich zum ersten Mal geliebt gefühlt.

Ein Gefühl, das ich vorher nicht gekannt, und das ich vermisst habe, obwohl es mir fremd war.

Sie war mir neu, aber du hast mir auf die wohl liebevollste Art gezeigt, wie wundervoll sie sich anfühlt. Die familiäre Liebe.

Jeder Tag, den ich bisher mit dir verbringen durfte, ist wie ein Geschenk für mich.

An jedem Tag gibt es neue wundervolle Dinge an dir, die liebenswert sind.

Deine warmen, sanftmütigen Augen waren es, die mich immer wieder in ihren Bann gezogen haben.

Immer wenn du mich angeschaut hast, war es ohne jegliche Abneigung oder Missmut. Es war ein anderer, ein unergründlich sanfter Blick.

Und an jenem Sommerabend wusste ich, dass es Liebe war, die sich in deinen Augen gespiegelt hatte.

Du hattest Tränen in den Augen als du vor mich gekniet bist. Du hast mit deinem Geständnis all deine Hoffnungen in mich gelegt.

An jenem Sommerabend hast du mir wieder eine Zukunft gegeben.

Eine Zukunft inmitten dieser trostlosen und hasserfüllten Welt.

Es war der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben, den ich bisher erleben durfte.

Seither hast du mir gezeigt, wie es ist jemanden zu lieben, und ich weiß nun das Wort Liebe zu definieren.

Ich weiß, dass ich dir das, was du alles für mich getan hast, wohl nie zurückgeben kann.

Aber eines weiß ich sicher: ich werde jeden Tag, den ich leben darf, mit _dir_ verbringen.

Weil ich dich liebe.

Und weil ich den Rest meines Lebens mit _dir_ verbringen will, ... Ken.

The End

Naomi: Was? Ihr habt alles gelesen? Na, ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Freue mich über Kommentare. Bis zur nächsten Story.


End file.
